War is over
by JuliaHart
Summary: Situado en el final de la Primera Guerra Mágica. La historia después de la caída de Voldemort, desde el punto de vista de Rabastan Lestrange.
1. Retirada

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados y todo el potterverso pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K Rowling._

_Este fic ha sido creado para los **"Desafíos"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_  


* * *

**Retirada**

"_Voldemort ha muerto."_ El rumor corría por todos lados. Bellatrix se había puesto bastante violenta, había destrozado una manzana entera del Londres muggle, tratando de calmar su ira. Rodolphus y Rabastan la acompañaban, pero sin meterse en su camino.

— No puede ser. No puede ser. Es imposible. —repetía una y otra vez, cada vez más perturbada. Rabastan pensaba que daba algo de miedo. — ¡Volverá! ¡Y los matará a todos, impuros!

Rodolphus trataba de contenerla, pero conocía a su esposa y sabía que hasta que no se calmara iba a ser imposible hablar con ella. Por eso, decidió esperarla a unos metros de donde ella cometía sus destrozos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó Rabastan, tratando de ocultar su temor a lo desconocido. Estaban perdidos. Sin la protección del Señor Tenebroso, los iban a atrapar. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Rodolphus se quedó callado, sospesando sus futuros.

— Aún somos poderosos, hermano. —suspiró, observando el caos que seguía haciendo Bellatrix. — Nos iremos de aquí, no podrán encontrarnos.

Mentía y ambos lo sabían. Bellatrix no querría irse hasta cobrar su venganza, y Rodolphus se quedaría con ella.

Rabastan estaba confundido. Temía ir a Azkaban pero a la vez sentía que quedarse y luchar era lo correcto. O al menos, lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Cuando Bellatrix le soltó la idea, tuvo que aceptarlo. No tuvo una excusa. Rodolphus aceptó de buena gana y hasta consiguieron contactar a Barty Jr. De los otros mortífagos no se sabía nada. Todos habían muerto, o desaparecido.

Rabastan quiso saber sobre Lucius, el cuñado de Bellatrix pero cuando le preguntó ella contestó algo como que era demasiado cobarde y le lanzó una mirada bastante aterradora. Rabastan no volvió a cuestionarle nada.

Decidieron el encuentro para unas semanas después. Debían preparar todo para que saliera perfecto. No podían tener ningún error, el encuentro podría hacerlos encontrar al Señor Tenebroso y todo volvería a donde debía estar.


	2. Emboscada

**Emboscada**

En el día pactado, el frío recorre las calles y la nieve cubre todo Londres. Hace más de veinticuatro horas que está despierto y organizando todo, porque Bellatrix quiere que todo salga perfecto. Se supone que es un día importante.

La idea general es ir destruyendo a cada uno de los miembros de la orden del fénix, y está vez es el turno de dos de los mejores aurores de la época: Alice y Frank Longbottom.

Rabastan los conoce lo suficiente. Iban juntos a Hogwarts. Cuando Frank y Alice estaban en su séptimo año, Rabastan estaba en quinto. Siempre le habían parecido bastante estúpidos. Ambos iban a Gryffindor y salían más o menos desde el inicio de los tiempos.

En sí tener una relación era algo bastante inentendible para Rabastan. Para él todas las relaciones se basaban en el interés, y por eso no podía comprender que podía querer un chico como Frank de una chica como Alice. Siempre la veía toda sonriente y feliz y todos decían que era tan buena; en serio, era una estúpida. Frank, en cambio, le parecía más inteligente, siempre estaba callado y era uno de los mejores magos de su clase.

Rabastan lo consideraba guapo, aunque nunca podría aceptarlo, por su educación una persona no podría querer a alguien del mismo sexo, si no que debía encontrar a un compañero adecuado –sangre pura, claro.- para dejar una buena descendencia.

Por eso, había tratado de enterrar en su mente el recuerdo de su primer baile de Navidad, cuando Frank lo había acorralado en el baño del segundo piso. Había discutido con Alice y estaba bastante borracho, aunque a Rabastan nunca le importó. Todavía recordaba la desesperación con la que lo había besado y metido la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

Rabastan se había dejado hacer pero después de ese día, Frank no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Rabastan lo había seguido observando, pero tampoco se había arriesgado a hablarle y que el otro le dijera que no recordaba nada.

Cuando se encontró con Rodolphus, Bellatrix y Crouch Jr. a unas manzanas de la casa de los Longbottom, le dolía el pecho. Sentía que algo lo estaba ahogando, y su hermano lo notó.

— ¿Estás bien, Rabastan?

— Si, no hay problema.

Rabastan se reprendió a si mismo. _"No puedo ponerme así sólo por un enamoramiento que tuve hace años." _Toda su educación se estaba yendo a la mierda. Estaba bien, Frank era sangre pura, pero aún así sus ideales eran opuestos y por sobre todo, era un hombre. No estaba nada bien.

Rodolphus lo dejó pasar y comenzaron el plan. La idea era atacar a los Longbottom por sorpresa en su propia casa.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. De un momento a otro, la lucha había terminado y los Longbottom estaban tirados en el suelo, Bellatrix sostenía a Alice por los cabellos, que en comparación con la otra parecía muy pequeña y vulnerable. Barty sujetaba a Frank, con su varita clavada en el cuello del otro hombre.

Por un momento, Rabastan se fijo en ambos y hasta sintió algo de pena. Frank alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Rabastan tuvo que girar la cabeza en dirección a su hermano, por que sin duda perdería el control si volvía a mirarlo así.

Rodolphus empezó. Dirigió su varita a Frank y bramó "¡Crucio!" Rápidamente, Barty y Bellatrix hicieron lo mismo con Alice. La bruja gritaba y Frank solo rogaba que dejaran a Alice y que lo mataran a él. Pobre ingenuo.

Rabastan observaba todo, pero no parecía consciente de lo que pasaba. Bellatrix le gritó algo sobre que se despertará y se ocupará de Frank y él tuvo que obedecer. Trató de mirar a otro lado mientras lo hacía, pero no pudo dejar de observar al otro hombre retorcerse de dolor. Por una vez, se odio a si mismo y a todo lo que significaba una guerra como en la que se había metido.

Los dejaron luego de horas, los cuerpos tirados sobre la alfombra de la sala, en silencio, como si estuvieran muertos. Pero ellos sabían que no lo estaban, que el estado en que habían quedado era peor, mucho peor.


	3. Los vencidos

**Los vencidos**

Todo ha terminado. Los encontraron. Los tienen. Rabastan quiere gritar, quiere hace algo. Quiere matarlos a todos. Quiere que los dejen en paz. Lo que más quiere, sin embargo es volver a su vida normal. Antes de los mortífagos y antes de la guerra. Quiere ser un simple mago, y poder vivir una vida totalmente ordinaria.

Pero no puede.

Bellatrix solo grita "¡El señor tenebroso volverá! ¡Envíenos a Azkaban, podemos esperar!" A Rabastan lo está sacando de quicio. Su hermano, en cambio, está relajado. Su cara muestra la indiferencia habitual, y hasta parece aburrido.

Voldemort ya no está. Nadie sabe de su paradero. Algunos mortífagos como Lucius Malfoy se han podido salvar de Azkaban, claro. Otros han muerto, y otros están desaparecidos.

Ellos, condenados.

Rabastan cree que es la primera vez en su vida que está asustado. Ruega que su cara muestre tanto desinterés como la de su hermano. Pero lo duda. La cabeza la da vueltas. Estaba siendo condenado de por vida, y en serio dudaba que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera volver.

Nunca había deseado nada tanto como eso.

* * *

La celda estaba totalmente helada y sucia. Lucía deshabitaba, como si nadie nunca hubiera estado ahí antes. Rabastan se preguntó cuantos magos habían estado condenados ahí antes que él.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar alrededor, pero no había absolutamente nada. Escuchaba los gritos dementes de Bellatrix, su celda estaba enfrente a la de él. La celda de su hermano, a su lado. De esa no provenía ningún sonido, pero eso ya lo suponía.

Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Trató de dormir y le fue increíblemente fácil, contrariamente a lo que pensó que sería.

Cuando se levantó, fue por que había comenzado a sentirse mal. Muy mal. El aire se le escapaba, tenía mucho más frío que antes y de repente se sintió triste. No entendía por qué, solo lo sentía.

Vio quien se acercaba a su puerta y comenzó a temblar. El silencio espectral era aún más turbador que los gritos de su cuñada. El dementor se acercaba, Rabastan lo miró con pura curiosidad, dentro de su desesperación, porque nunca había tenido uno tan cerca.

Segundos después, comenzó a sentirse más vacío que nunca y se desmayó.


End file.
